Triangle Trouble
Triangle Trouble is a fan episode of HTFF and a Valentine's Day special. This episode is about the characters dealing with love triangles with disastrous results. Starring * Flippy * Russell * Mime * Nutty * Sniffles * Lifty & Shifty Featuring * Flaky * Mandy * Ribbon * Lollie * Jenny * Liftelle & Shiftette * Ale * Crafty * Lily * Cavity * Cliste * Nettle * Mag * Holly Appearance * Cuddles * Giggles * Petunia * Handy * Josh * Stacy * Toothy * Jussy * Lumpy * Marry * Splendid * Deeka Plot It's Valentine's Day and the park have many couples having a good time. Cuddles and Giggles are sitting on a bench cuddling each other, Handy and Petunia are having a romantic picnic, Josh is painting an art of Stacy posing as Aphrodite, Toothy and Jussy are sitting under a tree with Toothy cuddling Jussy while she is reading a book, Lumpy and Marry are on a romantic walk and Splendid and Deeka are having a romantic flight. In another part of the park, Flippy is seen sitting next to Ale, staring lovingly into each other's eyes when they hear someone say "Ahem!" They both turn to see an enraged Flaky staring at them with her arms crossed. She turns around with a "Humph!" and walks away. Desperate, Flippy leaves Ale and runs after Flaky, causing Ale to flip out in jealousy. But Flippy is not the only one with the love triangle problem. Nutty and Cavity are having ice-cream. All of a sudden, another ice-cream cone is put on Nutty's head. He turns to yell at someone until he sees it was Lollie, glaring at him. She then walks away angrily. Nutty hurries after her, leaving Cavity to look on in envy. At Russell's house, he prepares to serve Nettle a meal. Just a he is about to put the dish on the table, a snapping sound is heard and Russell drops the dish on the floor, running around and screaming in pain as Nettle looks on in concern. Russell turns around to reveal a lobster having its pincer on his tail. He takes it out and looks the other direction to see Mandy standing at the door staring at him and Nettle angrily. She turns and marches off. Russell throws the lobster behind him and runs after her. A lobster lands on Nettle and grips on her with its pincers, causing her to scream in pain. In another part of the park, Mime is showing off some tricks for Lily who is enjoying the show. A furious Ribbon approaches with a bag of peanuts behind Mime who is not aware of her. She then dumps the bag on Mime's head. He turns and lifts up the bag to see Ribbon angrily walking away. He gets on his unicycle and goes after her, leaving Lily fuming. Sniffles and Cliste are having a picnic when Jenny appears and slaps the anteater in the face and storms off. Sniffles runs after her, much to Cliste's dismay. Elsewhere, Lifty and Shifty are fighting over who get to take Crafty out as she watches them in amusement. The raccoons notice Liftelle and Shiftette glaring at them. Liftelle punches Lifty's cheek while Shiftette hits Shifty with her handbag. With a "Humph!", the sisters walk away. After recovering but still have bruises, Lifty and Shifty run after the girls. Crafty is shocked by this and lets out grunt in frustration. Flaky, Lollie, Mandy, Ribbon, Jenny, Liftelle and Shiftette have gone to the same place: sitting by the fountain, not noticing each other. Their respective lovers show up to apologize and ask for forgiveness but to no avail as the girls just give them the cold shoulder. So they have to do the unimaginable: they grab the girls and kiss them fully on the lips. The girls are shocked but return the kiss. Unknown to them, they are watched by the boys' other girlfriends. After pulling away, Flaky, Lollie, Mandy, Ribbon, Jenny, Liftelle and Shiftette forgive their boyfriends. Alice (Evil Ale), Crafty, Nettle, Cavity, Lily and Cliste arrive to object about this. At this moment, Mag and Holly show up to ask Crafty and Nettle on a date when they see the commotion. Lifty, Shifty and Russell get mad and immediately accuse the two girls for cheating on them. As the argument goes on, Alice takes out her sword to kill Flaky. Flippy sees this and flips out. Flaky and the others (except Nettle, Cliste, Holly, Cavity, Lily, Mag, Crafty) notice this and immediately hide, much to the confusion of the mentioned exceptions. They turn around too late see Fliqpy taking the sword from Alice's hands and stabs her with it. He then pierces Cavity, Lily and Cliste in a kabob style. Nettle tries to run away but is grabbed by Fliqpy and he clubs on Holly, using Nettle as a mace. He takes three of Holly's quills and stabs Nettle's head with one. He throws two more quills at both Crafty and Mag, killing them. Not taking this violence anymore, Flaky screams in fright, snapping Flippy out of it. He sees this and cries about it. Flaky comes out and hugs him. Flippy smiles and hugs back. The episode ends with the couples smiling and walking away from the scene and the iris closes on one of Nettle's fallen leaves. Deaths * Fliqpy stabs Alice with her sword. * Cavity, Lily and Cliste are pierced in a kabob style by Fliqpy. * Holly is killed when Fliqpy whacks him with Nettle like a mace. * Fliqpy stabs Nettle's with one of Holly's quills. * Crafty and Mag are killed when Fliqpy throws Holly's quills at them. Injuries * Nettle gets clawed by a lobster. * Sniffles is slapped by Jenny. * Lifty is punched in the cheek by Liftelle. * Shifty gets hit in the face by Shiftette's handbag. Trivia * List of female/male/female love triangles: ** Flaky/Flippy/Ale ** Mandy/Russell/Nettle ** Lollie/Nutty/Cavity ** Ribbon/Mime/Lily ** Jenny/Sniffles/Cliste ** Liftelle/Lifty/Crafty ** Shiftette/Shifty/Crafty * List of male/female/male love triangles: ** Mag/Crafty/Lifty or Shifty ** Holly/Nettle/Russell * The way Fliqpy clubs Nettle on Holly is similar to how he does it to Cuddles using Flaky like a mace in canon episode Keepin' It Reel. * This is the second time Flaky snaps Flippy out of his flipped out state with her screams. The first being in canon episode Double Whammy Part 1. However, this might be the first fan episode she does so. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images